meet shockdrive
by keyraen
Summary: when a lonely human finds his hidden power he is transported from transformers animated to transformers prime where he learns to control his power. but over time he falls in love with a new autobot "sparkburner" [OCXOC]
1. meeting schockdrive

Chapter 1

My name is karzorro or call me shockdrive iam a ninja I live I a broken down old warehouse in Detroit.

I was walking around my home when I heard something coming in a ran into a few bots.

I shouted get out now this is your only warning

When one of then stepped toward me and I pulled out my two swords that's it a started to attack them one of them tried to take them off of me but I charge instead then I big green on knocked me out when I woke up I was tired to a metal wall . Then a black and gold bot walked up to me and asked me "if I let you go will you not attack?" I said "ok, can I have my swords back please".

I asked him "what's your name is?"

He relied "prowl"

"What's your name?"

"karzorro but you can call me shockdrive."i told him.

Just then my body started to glow me body started to transform.

"Prime you might what to see this!"

"What" just as he entered the room (animated).

The next thing I now is that iam in the desert.

Well in not in Detroit anymore, Well I should explore to know where I am.

Meanwhile in the autobot base (prime)

"I'am picking up a new signal coming from the dessert around us" said ratchet

"Con or bot "said a blue femme

"Neither it's a natural cybertrion signal "said ratchet

Just as they went thought the vortex

I heard car noises so I hide behind a rock in human form

Just as they came out guns and all

I thought best to surprise them

"Ratchet there nothing here" said the femme

I shouted" right behind you!"

I jumped knocking out the green one.

Has I was about to get my swords out I was knocked out by something or someone.

All I heard was "we need a ground bridge."

When I awoke I saw few faces I swore one was holding his head,

Then I closed my eyes I used my mind of matter to break free from this state I turn to see a aircraft.

That will do,

I transformed and I got away from them.

Weeks later I was wondering town in my human form I saw the same femme in a little problem with what she called a con I went up to him why are you attacking her he turned around placing his blasters at me I said "that a big mistake , pal." has I transformed my hand into blade

The femme know who I was the one that knocked out someone called bulk when I turned to her after I beat the con I bowed to her on one knee and said "sorry, for what I did to your friend" and i allowed her to capture me and take me to their base for the first time .

When we arrived at what she called the "base".

She said to the bulk "look who I found"

"Hi, sorry about knocking you out "I said to bulk.

"Wait "I heard someone say

"You knocked out bulk, you must be strong "she said

She asked me loads of question about my transformation and who I am.

"What your transformation?"

"A jet"

"What you name"

"shockdrive"

Then I transformed into my human form

"In this form call me karzorro. "


	2. shockdrive's rage

I've been walking around the base it been a few months now

The bots now trust me, and I also have an autobot insignia. recently a new bot had landed on earth , called sparkburner.

Sparkburner pov

Shockdrive?...Shockdrive?.. Where are you?"said sparkburner.

"Has anyone seen shock?" she asked the three kids

"Sorry spark"apologized raf

"Can't say I have"said jack

"I think he's in the training room with bulk and bee last time I saw him"said miko in triumph.

I walked into the training room,

to find that shockdrive was sparring with bumblebee and bulkhead, and shockdrive was winning .

Shockdrive flew across the room while saying "Wait sec guys"

"What's a matter spark?" shockdrive said to me.

"Prime was looking for you , it sounded important." I said with a worried look .

"Where is he now?" I said .

"He's in the command center " flare said

"Sorry guys got to jet, see you later ." he said as he the room.

"No problem man."said bulk and bee in sink

Shockdrive pov

In the command center were arcee, jack, , raf , miko ratchet and of course optimus prime last of the primes.

"hay shock" the kids said after each other

" hay guys "I said to trio .

"so what the problem optimus?" I said to the titan

"you and me are going to investigate decepticon activity." optimus said to me

I turned around to talk to miko " hay miko?" "yes shock?" miko asked.

"Could you go keep spark company until I come back please?"I asked her

"Sure thing , shock." miko said to me.

meanwhile on the battlefield me and optimus had each other's back until

we were surrounded by cons and the big man himself.

"Well it's this a surprise my younger brother and his lackey" Megatron spat at us.

"Because once iam finished here iam going to take this world as my own " said megatron with an evil smirk on his face.

that was when a snapped both optimus and megatron saw the red tint in my optics flash

"shock no!" optimus shouted towards me. "you will never, defeat ME because I AM SHOCKDRIVE AND YOUR IN FOR THE RIDE OF YOUR LIFE, YOU

GLITCH!" I spat towards megatron as I went on a rampage killing con after con ,

megatron was thinking" well it look's like there's a con inside this autobot." but was pulled out of his thoughts as I landed a heavy blow to him.

he said to me " you will make a fine decepticon" , " I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU BECAUSE IAM SHOCKDRIVE , I'am an autobot not your puppet megatron" I said while both optimus and megatron saw I had a red tint in my optics not blue anymore " FALL BACK DECEPTICONS , FALL BACK , ONE DAY SHOCKDRIVE YOU WILL EMBRACE THE DECEPTICON WAY " shouted megatron as the battle was lost to him.


End file.
